The present disclosure relates generally to an article of footwear incorporating looped tensile strand elements.
Articles of footwear generally include two primary elements: an upper and a sole structure. The upper is often formed from a plurality of material elements (e.g., textiles, polymer sheet layers, foam layers, leather, synthetic leather) that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to form a void on the interior of the footwear for comfortably and securely receiving a foot. More particularly, the upper forms a structure that extends over instep and toe areas of the foot, along medial and lateral sides of the foot, and around a heel area of the foot. The upper may also incorporate a fastening system to adjust the fit of the footwear, as well as to permit entry and removal of the foot from the void within the upper. In addition, the upper may include a tongue that extends under the fastening system to enhance adjustability and comfort of the footwear, and the upper may incorporate a heel counter.
The sole structure is typically secured to a lower portion of the upper creating a lasting margin between the sole and the upper. The sole structure is primarily positioned between the foot and the ground, and may be formed from one or more layers. In athletic footwear, for example, the sole structure includes a midsole and an outsole. The midsole may be formed from a polymer foam material that attenuates ground reaction forces (i.e., provides cushioning) during walking, running, and other ambulatory activities. The midsole may also include fluid-filled chambers, plates, moderators, or other elements that further attenuate forces, enhance stability, or influence the motions of the foot, for example. The outsole forms a ground-contacting element of the footwear and is usually fashioned from a durable and wear-resistant rubber material that includes texturing to impart traction. The sole structure may also include a sockliner positioned within the upper and proximate a lower surface of the foot to enhance footwear comfort.